1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless signal transmission device, and in particular relates to a wireless signal transmission device transmitting circular polarized signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional circular polarized satellite signal receivers are made by inserting a medium sheet into a linear polarized signal receiver to transform the linear polarized signal receiver into a circular polarized signal receiver. However, the medium sheet inserted in the polarized signal receiver reduces signal isolation (Cx-pol, which is defined by a ratio of Co-polarization to Cross-polarization) thereof, and the signal transmission efficiency of the conventional circular polarized satellite signal receiver is therefore poor.